Field
The present disclosure relates generally to sensor applications, including a sensor deployment mechanism at a monitored location.
Introduction
Sensors can be used to monitor physical or environmental conditions. Wireless sensor networks can be used to collect data from distributed sensors and to route the collected sensor data to a central location.